Mundies
by FallenAngel2424
Summary: What would happen if jace and his family where not shadowhunters? this tells you what would happen. When jace moves to New York with the Lightwoods Clarys world gets turned upside down.
1. Chapter 1

**Mundies**

** I do not own these characters Cassandra Clare does. Thanks for reading this I hope you like it. If you want me to write more comment and I will do the best I can:)**

** ~Chapter 1~ Him**

_beep beep beep_

_ I hate that clock _Clary thought rolling out of bed. Clary could hear the morning traffic from her slightly open window. As Clary was about to get in the shower she got a text from Simon, her best friend for as long as she can remember.

**I'm on my way to get ya~S**

**Why we still have an hour until we need to get to school~C**

**No we have 15 minutes your clock is messed up~S**

Clary got in and out of the shower in record time. She could not be late for school on the first day. She pulled her fiery red hair into a messy bun and threw on a tight black t-shirt. She put on a black pair of jeans and ran out of her room struggling to put on her red Chuck Taylor's while eating a muffin. Clary threw her bag on her back then ran out the door. Her mother Jocelyn and her mothers boyfriend Luke where laughing all the while.

Simon was waiting on Clary when she rushed out the door of her and her mothers apartment. Simon was never late for school ever and Clary being late was not going to stop him. As soon as Clary gets in the car he steps on the gas and goes strait to school. With minutes to spare Clary and Simon arrive at school. Clary and Simon had no classes together so they parted ways. Clary rushes to her locker shoves he stuff inside and rushes to her first period of the day, Math.

When she walked in she saw four empty chairs in the back of the class and she sat at the edge of then hoping not to get noticed by anyone. This was the way life was for Clary at school, she kept her head down only talking when absolutely necessary and would continuously get all A's on her report card. Clary got out a pen and paper and started drawing when a hand came and snatched the paper right out from under the pen. Clary looked up about ready to scream when Clary saw who had taken the paper. He was amazing looking. He had golden hair and the straingest golden eyes. She had been in the middle of drawing a black and white Simon and the boy looked at it quizicaly.

" Ya no most of the time," the boy said with a cocky smirk that said he was used to getting all the attention, " When people draw pictures of me I dont look like a geek." Then he sat down in the seat next to Clarys and started talking to the people around her that she didnt know where there until now.

" That isnt you stupid give it back." Clary snapped at him. He didnt see this coming and you could see it on his face but it left as quickly as it had come. " Come down Red I was just kidding. The named Jace, this is my brother Alec," he states pointing at the boy in front of me. He has jet black hair and Blue eyes. " And this is my sister Izzy." Jace finished pointing to a girl sitting next to him. Her and Alec could be twins the only thing that sets them apart are their eyes. Where his were a crystal blue hers where charcoal black.

" Nice to meet you," Clary says to them then turns her attention back to Jace. " im not Red, my name is Clary."

" I like Red better it suits you."

" How" Clary demands already tired of him.

" well your hair is red," he stats, " And you have that fire inside you that all Red heads have. Its like a red fire." And with that he gets up and walks to the teachers desk aparently that conversation is over.

Then the teacher calls Clarys name. She stands and walks to the teachers desk where Jace still stands looking arrogant as ever.

" Mr. Wayland here has asked to have you take him on a tour of the school, this is his first day after all." The teacher tells Clary. She has no choice but to do as the teacher says and she begins walking to the door all the while thinking, _Why me? Of all people why me?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Mundies**

** I wanted to say thanks to SwanQueen4055 for following the story. It means a lotz:) I was also wondering if u wanted me to change it every once in a while to Clary or Jace`s P.O.V comment and let me no!**

Chapter 2~ The Fight

Jace followed Clary out of the room and down the hall. When Clary asked what his next class was he gave her the schedule and she was awestruck. He had the same exact schedule as she did. Even the electives where the same!

" How did you do that?!" Clary demanded angrily and jace just flashed her his arrogant smile once more.

" Do what Red?" Jace asked innocently but she could tell he new exactly what she meant. He hurried down the halls showing him all of his classes. The tour was long and boring for Clary but with Jace walking behind her she knew he was looking at her butt like all the players do. When she final showed him all the classes and they where about to go back into the math class Jace grabbed Clarys arm and pinned her to the wall.

" What the-" Clary had began to say but was immediately interrupted by Jace pressing his lips against hers. She immediately tensed up. Why the hell was he kissing her? But then she let herself relax and got enveloped into his kiss. His lips where soft and every second she got a electric shock through her body but she didn't care. They where eventually broken apart by the sound of the bell telling them that first period was over and now they had 6 minutes to get to their next class.

Jace grabbed Clarys hand and towed her off to his locker. To no surprise there were girls there waiting for him but when they saw his hand in Clarys they shot looks that could kill at Clary and walked away. Jace didn't seem to notice but I guess he gets used to it after having so many girls throw themselves at him. After getting everything for creative writing class from both of their lockers they still had 3 minutes to spare and they where the only ones in the classroom so Clary spoke up.

" So does this mean we are dating now?" Clary asked she was generally curious. She had never been in an actual relationship before.

" Ya it does Clary you are now graced by the chance to call me your boyfriend." Jace laughs. Clary couldn't help but laugh at this. His laugh was so amazing it put Clary in a daze. Then she realized he didnt call her Red. She was glad. That name was a little anoying.

" So is your real name Jace or is that short for something else because it sounds a lot like the intials J.C."

" Ya no you are the first person that has figured it out on their own," he said and he was beaming at Clary as if she had just figured out the puzzle to his life. " My name Is Jonathan Christopher. I like Jace better though."

" My name isnt Clary," She started then look up at him and see his eyes are looking at her hungry to know more. "My name is Clarissa. Nobody has called me that since I was little and I told everyone I didnt like it." Clary stated laughing a little at how childish she sounded back then as she brings the memory of having no from teeth to talk with. Jace was about to respond when a cheerleader walked by wearing her uniform, showing off her butt as much as possible, and dropped her iced coffie all down the front of Clarys shirt the she giggles and leans down to Clarys ear and whispers " Jace is mine. Stay back." that sets of a new fire inside Clary and she punchs her right in the face. She falls to the ground then stands back up. She launches herself at Clary and she sidesteps her just in time. Using the fighting lessons her Mother paid for she throw her elbow into her gut causing her to gag but Clary just laughs. Jace comes up behind Clary and grabbs her behind the waist then carrys her away befor the teacher can do anything about it. Clary and the cheerleader where then escorted to the princibals office with Jace in between them holding Clarys hand. Clary was proud of herself for sticking up for herself but would Jocelyn be?

** So not reall a cliffhanger ending but you get the point. Because they arnt realy shadowhunters I still wanted to keep their badassery alive in them. I also put some Clary Jace romance in their as well YAY I luv them together so I put it in there right in the first part all is peaceful with them FOR NOW MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mundies**

** Thank you so much for reading this. Sorry about the spelling mistakes. spelling is not my strongest aspect but I will work on it. I was thinking about doing a hunger games or divergent fanfic also so if you would read it comment and let me know. I'm doing this chapter in Clary`s POV because I'm used to writing as if I am the main character and that way is easier but if you want me to switch back to third person I can. I will also do a chapter or two in Jace`s POV. OK enough of my pointless rambling now onto Chapter 3 of Mundies.**

~Chapter 3~Together

**Clary POV**

After 10 minutes of shouting over each other and pointless arguing in the Dean of students` office Me and the Cheerleader, Jade, where let out with a warning. Jade said it was an accident and she was really sorry then she broke down crying. _What a pansy cake _I thought to myself as she continued to cry until she launched herself at Jace, throwing her arms around his neck. That was not going to happen while I was around, no way in hell. But Jace, made nicer by the presence of a adult, gently removed Jade's arms from around him.

When we were dismissed me and Jace locked hands and he lead me to our English class. As our first assignment we will be getting in partners and reading a book together. Then we do a 5 minute play about the book. Me and Jace immediately pair up together and Our teacher, Mrs. Branwell, comes around with a hat full of book titles and I told Jace he could pick. When he draws he reads it and starts laughing like an idiot. I took the paper and read it. _Romeo and Juliet. _That was what was written on the piece of paper.

When I read it aloud I heard a couple of people laugh. The story of the sexy new guy dating the red haired freak was spreading like wildfire through the whole school. I have definitely made some enemies today. When the bell finally rings I tell Jace I will meet him at his locker and I go to mine. Twice the work in less time. I wanted to show him the indoor garden next to the art room. Every time I'm in there I want my pens to capture the beauty. Art has always been my passion just like my mother.

I grab my colored pencils and sketch book and go to Jace`s locker and see Izzy and Alec standing next to him. I have never really talked to Izzy and Alec so they where a little confused that I was there. Then Jace grabbed my hand and kissed my cheek, Causing my cheeks to turn bright red.

" So when are we going to meet Magnus?" Izzy asked and at the name Alec's eyes lit up. That must be his boyfriend.

"Hes in our lunch so next period." Alec says smiling the entire time. If I talked about Jace is that what I would look like?

The bell rings breaking up our group and me and Jace go to art together. Every where we went I would get stares from almost every girl. When Jace saw it happen he would put his arm tighter around me and we would keep walking. When we enter art class we sit next to each other and hold hands under the table. When Jade walks in and sits in the empty seat next to Jace I about yell at her but then class starts. Our assignment for the day is to draw a picture and write a paragraph about it. I see Jace looking up at me every so often and when I try to look at his picture he covers it up. I start to draw Jace but I can never get it right. There is something about the picture that just isn't right. This is what my paragraph says:

_In my picture I drew Jace Wayland. He is amazing and means a lot to me. I've learned a lot about him and he makes me smile. His eyes glow when I talk to him. He is the best boyfriend a girl could have._

Eventually I finish the drawing and Jace finishes his at the same time. We switch drawings but we keep our paragraphs to our selves. He drew me. I'm laughing and my eyes are a glowing green. My hair is bright red and I'm dressed in black, bringing out the color of my hair and eyes even more. He makes me look absolutely beautiful. I look up and see that his is looking at my drawing smiling his award winning smile. I couldn't ask for anything better.

When we get out of class I immediately praise him on his artwork and he does the same to me. We walk through the lunch line hand in hand and sit next to Alec and Izzy. When I sit down a really sparkly boy comes and sits next to Alec.

"Darling," The boy says giving Alec a kiss on the cheek, " introduce me to your friends."

" Magnus this is My sister Izzy, My brother Jace, and his girlfriend Clary. Everybody this is my boyfriend Magnus." Izzy jumps up and hugs Magnus then comes around and hugs me. She sits down on the chair next to mine.

"Clary we are going to be such great friends." Izzy says to me growing more happy by the minute. "I can see it now, We can have sleepovers, and we can go to clubs it will be amazing."

"As long as I can come." Jace says smirking at Izzy. Izzy takes my phone and starts putting every body's number in it, putting Jace in there as Sexy Beast. Then the bell rings and we all go our separate ways me and Jace still holding hands.

**I got the sexy beast idea from my brothers girlfriend. They are so strange sometimes. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this. I told myself this was going to be done tonight so I got my cousin to help and we got it done YAY 3 chapters down.**


End file.
